


We're a Girl Band Now, I Guess...

by KinkyUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyUniverse/pseuds/KinkyUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a boyband is hard, especially when you wake up one day as girls.</p>
<p>Or the one where one direction wakes up as girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names like Niall/Nicole are cute pictures I found in a google search of their boy and girl versions together. They aren't mine though, so credit to the illustrator. Click on them if you'd like, but you don't have too! The pictures however wont always depict how I describe them as females. Sorry if this is confusing xx enjoy!

[Niall/Nicole](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0e4ce0f03f3fe80b3726ef72e62b45aa/tumblr_n2ycl4NfdM1s39e1mo4_1280.png)

           It wasn't fast. It didn't happen all in one night. Well, it did, but not to all of them. It started with Niall. He had gone to sleep with his chest and groin area aching, but he chalked it up to aches from the concert they had just done. It was the last concert for their tour, and he had really pushed to make it amazing, as they all had. He had gone a bit wide on his jump that night, maybe he pulled a muscle. If that was even possible. He didn't know. It was a throbbing pain, and he hoped some sleep would just make it wear off.

He also didn't think to much of the pain in his chest, as it was in his pectoral region and he thought it must just have been Louis' new favorite way of nipple pinching, something he called the Double Nipple Twist. He would sneak up behind one of the other boys, usually it was Liam, and he would pinch their nipples and twist them in opposite directions. No one knew how he came to start doing it, or how he perfected it so fastly, but it was hard for anyone to avoid it. Niall had been his latest victim.

Niall fell asleep with some difficulty and slept soundly, despite the pains he had taken an asprin for. When he woke up the next morning he sat up, having only slept in boxers. He felt something flutter and press against his skin and he jumped, looking over his shoulder. He saw long blonde hair, confused. Obviously it was just a trick. Someone had put a wig on him in his sleep. He got up and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom, flicking the light on. He was ready to see the wig and figure out how to get it off.  When Niall looked in the mirror, his eyes widened. The first thought in his sleep fogged mind as he looked in the mirror was that some fan had found her way into his hotel room and was standing there half naked.

"What the fuck!? You can't be-" Niall cut off as he saw the lips of the girl moving in perfect sync with his own. "In here," He finished in a soft voice, noticing that his voice had taken a higher tone. He swallowed thickly as she stared in the mirror. He had slept with his shirt off. And he was looking in the mirror. But surely he wasn't the girl in the mirror. It was a prank, it had to be.

He slowly raised his shaking hands, watching the unknown person in the mirror raise their hands as well. He practically passed out when his hands came in contact with warm skin protruding from his chest. He looked down, seeing the same breasts as in the mirror in his hands. He was stunned into silence for a few seconds, that for him seemed to stretch for years, before he screamed. This couldn't be happening. He looked around, eyes wide as saucers.

What parallel universe had she woken up in? She started rummaging through things, knocking things over as she looked for stuff. All of her clothing was still her size as a boy, which hang off her weirdly now. She used to think that it would be sexy when a girl wore her shirt, now she was upset. Niall liked her shirts a little baggier, and now that she had a more girly figure it hung just how she had imagined. Only now it was reversed. She pulled on jeans, tightening her belt extra just as there was a rushed knock on the door.

"Nialler? You okay mate?" Liam's worried voice came through the door. Niall didn't realize she had been crying until she caught herself in the mirror. She threw the door open, sobbing.

"Liam! Oh my god Liam I don't know what to do or whats going on you have to help me!" She sobbed, clutching Liam's shirt. Liam's eyes widened, but he instantly recognized the accent and the face. Even though she was now more feminine looking with long hair, this was deffinately his best friend.

"Niall?" He said, bewildered. Niall nodded and collapsed into him. Liam recognized her. "Niall, what the fuck!?" He yelled, taking a step back to look at him. "Is this a prank!?" He squeaked, eyes bulging. By now, the other band members were starting to peek their heads out to see what was going on.

"No! I have no idea what's going on! All I know is that when I went to sleep I was a boy and now I have tits!" She yelled, body shaking.

"This is impossible," He whispered. The other three had crowded around them, eyes wide.

"I'm gunna ask the question everyone else is probably wondering," Zayn said after a quiet few minuets looking at their distraught best friend. "Do you still have your dick? Or do you have a pussy to match your tits?" Zayn asked, looking around. Niall stared, completely dumbfounded that she hadn't checked to see if the breasts and long hair were a package deal with her vagina.

"I...I don't know. I haven't....Why haven't I checked? What's wrong with me?" She said. There was hope yet. She could still be a boy. Excited by this new prospect, she unbuckled the belt and shoved her hand right in. Her smile slowly faded and her face drained of color as she found that it was, in fact, a package deal.

"I'm taking that as a yes, it is," Harry said softly. Niall started crying again, and the other four instantly moved around in a group hug to hold her.

"Hey, Ni, it's okay. You're still our best mate, and we love you the same. We'll get this figured out. Okay?" Louis said and brushed her hair back.

            After three hours of calming down and explaining what was going on, Niall had come to be a form a sort of acceptance. She knew she was most likely stuck like this and had to take it in stride, but if there was a way to reverse it she would jump at the chance. This being said, Niall had to figure out clothes and fast. While she would like to be able to wear what she used too, it didn't fit her anymore.

Lou took her out shopping, seeing as she needed girly things now and none of the boys would take her. Niall was blushing as she stood in a large hoodie with sunglasses on and sweatpants. She slipped out of the hotel unnoticed, Lou taking her in a dark car. They went shopping at a few different shops, Lou helping Niall pick out different clothing and shoes. She even took a blushing Niall into Victoria's secret and let her get sized and pick out different underwear sets.

Niall settled in for bed that night, hoping things would go back to normal over night. They didn't.

 

 

[Louis/Louise](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a1c69edba02369e4f15660765c1c41ab/tumblr_n2ycl4NfdM1s39e1mo3_1280.png)

 

           It was two weeks later when it happened again. They were all doing a band-get away thing, to help figure out what to do with Niall, and to bond a bit more. There had been some tension so they had gone to a cabin in the woods to try and melt the tension and get back on track before going home. Of course they also had to deal with what Niall was going to tell her family and how, but they were working on that.

Louis went to bed with the same aches as Niall, but had been working out all day, so he chalked his aches up to pushing himself a bit too far. When he woke up the next morning, he didn't feel the same brush of hair that Niall did as Louis had actually slept with clothes on. He stood and walked sleepily to the bathroom, sliding out of his clothes without really thinking about how they suddenly seemed extra baggy.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until her hair got wet and started sticking to her back. Louis frowned and turned to look behind herself, mouth dropping open at the sight of the long hair. "What the fuck?" She said and went to touch it, startling when she bumped her new breasts. She looked down, eyes widening. "What the fuck!?" She said loudly, surprised by this new finding. Her hand instantly flew to her crotch, hand sliding between her thighs to reveal that her suspicions were correct.

_"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs, stumbling out of the shower and staring at herself with wide eyes in the mirror. There was worried knocking on the door, and Zayn's muffled voice filtered through the door. Louis didn't comprehend the words, thoughts buzzing around her head. Thoughts like "how is this possible?", "why is this happening?", and "how the fuck did my hair grow so fast?". There was a loud bang and Louis jumped from her trance, squealing and scrambling to wrap a towel around herself as she heard Zayn fast approaching the door.

"Louis!? Whats wro- holy fuck!" He said as he flung the door open, freezing when he saw a wide eyed, dripping wet Louis who was now a woman. "Oh my god," He said and Louis turned red.

"Can you get out? I'm naked!" She yelled, cringing at the fact that her voice had gotten even higher. Louis let out a breath as Zayn left the room, still shocked. Louis threw her clothes back on, meekly stepping out of the bathroom slowly. The others had gathered and Niall let out a breath.

"C'mere Lou. It's okay," She said, opening her arms. Louis practically ran into them, shaking gently in her arms.

"Niall what do we do?" She asked and blinked up at the blonde, forcing herself not to cry. Louis was still to proud to cry in front of them, especially about this.

"The only thing we can do. Take it in stride," Niall said and Louis nodded. Her day went much like Niall's had, only Niall took Louis by herself. She had learned a lot from Lou, and was using that with Louis. Even though Louis didn't need it much after Niall showed her a few things. She decided on what she liked and what sizes she felt fit best, then they both headed to Victoria's Secret. They were oddly comfortable about it, having resigned to the fact they were stuck like this. Of course Louis could take some comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone in the endevour, seeing as Niall had a handle on the whole girl thing. She could help.

Louis and Niall fell into step with the girl life, completely transfixed by the ability to walk out of the house and go shopping if they wanted, without anyone knowing who they really were.

 

[Harry/Hayley](http://40.media.tumblr.com/adf40aff96c84c6fbb4272e73b079285/tumblr_n2ycl4NfdM1s39e1mo2_1280.png)

 

             After another week, Harry found himself in the same situation. He had woken up after a long exhausting day helping Louis and Niall play fashion model. They were trying to figure out what outfits were good and which weren't, and he had been so drained after sitting for hours and watching them play dress up and do different things, and getting upset if he said the outfit was "fine". He was to tired to even acknowledge the pain in his pecs and pelvic region. He just went right to sleep and woke up late the next morning.

Harry had long hair to begin with, so she had put it up in a bun when she went to bed the night before, so that's not what clued her in to what was going on. She actually wasn't the one to figure out what was going on. She sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, starting to make coffee for herself. She was leaning against the counter, staring across the room when Liam came in. He didn't notice anything at first, because he honestly wasn't looking.

"Hey Harry, coffee today then? No tea?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

"Hey Li. Niall and Louis wore me out yesterday, so yeah. Coffee is required." She groaned. Liam startled at the higher voice and looked over at her, groaning.

"Oh for fucks sake. Harry, go look in the mirror," He said. He was starting to get scared. Two of them were left, this band was now more than halfway transformed. And it didn't seem to be slowing down or going anywhere. Harry looked at him, confused.

"Okay?" She didn't scream or complain, she just looked at herself and nodded. She figured this was coming. She figured that the whole band would slowly turn, and was now resigned to the fact that it was now her turn to transform. She had to admit though, she liked how she looked as a girl. Tall, slender, long hair. There were more clothes open to her now, and she could happily buy as she pleased.

Harry had been struggling a little bit recently with gender identity, but now felt more comfortable in her own skin. She felt frumpy in the clothes she was wearing, but she felt comfortable. Calm, even. She nodded slowly to herself in the mirror before slowly exiting the room, going back into the kitchen where the others had slowly gathered, Zayn cooking breakfast. Louis saw her first and gasped, jumping up.

"Harry! You too?" She called and Harry smiled easily, nodding.

"Yeah, got me too." She said. Her voice was surprisingly light, and she realized she wasn't scared or angry or sad in the slightest. She felt a bit more free. "After breakfast I'm going to go shopping," She said and moved to the table, sitting down and sliding the paper over to her. "These clothes are frumpy." She said and played with a napkin as she casually read.

"You're so calm," Niall said at last, with a soft smile. "You were ready for this." She said and nodded, and Harry looked up. She hummed and nodded, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess I was," She said and shrugged. "You both are welcome to come to the shop with me," Harry said softly, grinning easily.

"Something tells me you don't need help," Louis chimed in. So after breakfast, they let Harry drive off to the store herself. She bought an array of different clothes that she like, lots of hair and make up stuff as well as nail polish and undergarments. She was ready to just ease into her new life. And she bought a lot of make up, all in different colors and shades. She knew that the band would slowly change, and she figured a little bit of make up would be good for everyone, not that she thought any of them would need it. She bought it just in case they would like to dabble with it and decide it was for them.

Upon returning, Harry put her new clothes and shoes and stuff in her room, changing instantly into a big sweater and black form fitting jeans with purple ankle socks, taking the bags of make up to the livingroom. "Ni, Lou, look at what I bought!" She sing-songed, plopping the bags on the counter, grinning. He hair was hanging in loose ringlets around her shoulders, and Harry couldn't have been more happy with the situation. She watched as Louis and Niall came into the room.

Niall was in a white crop top and black baggy sweatpants, hot pink angle socks on her feet as she padded in. Her blonde hair was pulled to the side in a fishtail braid, a blue beanie sat on top to cover what Harry assumed was messy hair. She had fake black rimmed glasses on her face, along with a big smile as she came in, standing at the table.

"What did you get?" She asked and tried to stretch to look in the bag, but Harry moved it so it was out of her view.

"Wait for Louis too. Always so impatient," She said and laughed as Niall rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Louis came in, wearing leggings and a dark blue v-neck shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she on white ankle socks. She came up to the counter, leaning against it.

"Hey Haz. What's in the bag?" She asked and looked at Harry. Harry grinned and shrugged.

"Well while I was out today I came across this cute little shop that had a lot of makeup in it so I bought some, thinking maybe we could try it," Harry said and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Louis laughed.

"Some? Harry you bought, like, the whole store," She said and raised her brows. Harry blushed and shrugged.

"Well I got a lot in case the others change too. And I didn't know who would prefer what color and such so I just bought a bunch of different things in different colors and shades," She said and shrugged. Niall smiled, reaching for a bag.

"This is super thoughtful Haz. Thank you," She said and leaned across the counter to kiss Harry's cheek. "I want to go first," Niall said. The three girls spent a few hours giggling and laughing, talking and putting make up on each other, seeing what looked good on who. Harry went to bed that night content with her new surroundings.

 

 

[Liam/Leah](http://36.media.tumblr.com/5a5dbb0ba6650f80af1f65e81c237f5c/tumblr_n2ycl4NfdM1s39e1mo1_1280.png)

 

It had been 2 weeks without incident when Liam was affected. Everything was going smoothly, no one had changed and the other three girls were getting restless and rowdy. Liam had promised them the night before he'd take them to the shop today, but when he woke up he really didn't feel like it. Unlike anyone else, his chest still hurt when he woke up and his pelvic region was extra sensitive at the moment. He groaned, his chest sore. He when to rub over his chest when his hand came in contact with his breasts. His eyes shot open and he jumped up, screaming right away. Even thought he had a shirt on, he knew exactly what was going on already.

Her hands flew to her head and she grabbed onto the long strands of curly hair, and she felt so much like screaming. She thought it had stopped, she thought this wasn't going to happen. She let out a shaky breath, charging to the bathroom to see the damage. As she stood there, staring in the mirror, Louis rushed in to see what was wrong. She leaned against the door frame, watching Liam stare sadly at herself in the mirror.

"Looks like shopping is a must now," Liam said to Louis, resigned. There was no way to reverse what happened, so now he was left to just accept and move on. Liam followed the girls around that day, the girls showing her different clothes she would look good in. At first Liam was uncomfortable, but she slowly warmed up and started having fun, mesmorized by the way the fabric moved and how she looked in different things. She was shy however when they went into an underwear shop, and insisted that she go in alone. When she came out, they found she had stapled her bags closed so they couldn't see what was in them.

Once home she tried on everything, and when she came down in her most comfortable of clothing, they smiled at her and she realized how easy it was to adjust to this life. She sat with them on the couch, Zayn hovering in the next room over. He knew his clock was ticking.

 

 

[Zayn/Zayanna](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2d68cb03f65f27bd8a6dad011777a625/tumblr_n2ycl4NfdM1s39e1mo5_1280.png)

 

            Zayn tried to stay up all night every night, and it was the one night he failed that was his down fall. He hadn't slept more than an hour or two every day since Liam changed. But that gets to a person, and quick. He conked out early without realizing it, and when he woke up he just knew. He let out a sigh. It was enevitable. This was bound to happen. So instead of screaming or crying, she just hopped into the shower.

She washed her hair and new body before getting dressed as best she could, heading down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, ignoring everyones stares. "Hey," She said as she turned to face them, tea in her hand. "Someone wanna take me shopping later?" She asked and sipped on it. Everyone looked at the tv again, accept Harry.

"Yeah, I'll take you," She said and smiled softly. Zayn nodded and plopped on the couch, a thought occuring to her.

"People must think you guys are crazy or in some sort of cult. You go back every few weeks with another frazzled looking girl, dressed in boy clothes," Zayn said. Louis laughed and looked over at her.

"It's crazy how many shops this town has. We've only gone back to one of the same stores, and that's the cheaper version of Victoria's Secret." Louis explained and smiled. Zayn nodded and stretched out, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. "Well. Seems like we're all converted," She said and looked at all the other girls.

"I've been thinking about this for a bit. But um. Maybe we should change our names? I mean we're girls now. And after we come out to everyone about what happened, we can't still be known through boy names. Well I mean we can, but it just doesn't feel right to me," Harry said softly. Everyone nodded.

"Well, okay then. Everyone think about what you want to be named. There's no set date, you can take however long you want to decide on your name," Niall said and looked around at everyone.

Harry took Zayn out shopping that day, and Zayn bought things she normally would, just in a more girly fashion.

 

 

[Girl Direction](http://41.media.tumblr.com/da9a2957881a6ebdbde528f7290582dc/tumblr_n09gaavLIY1s39e1mo1_1280.png)

 

            It had been a few weeks since Zayn's change, and the girls were all sitting around talking. They had adjusted into life as girls much easier than expected, and they were all happy like this. "I hadn't thought about this before but, the night before I changed my chest and pelvic region hurt. Thinking about it now, it was probably because things were changing," Niall said thoughtfully.

"You're right! I had the same feeling too. Wow," Louis said, thinking back.

"Me too," Harry and Zayn said at the same time. They looked at Liam and she shrugged.

"Yeah. But I think I woke up too early because everything was sore and sensitive still," She said and cupped her breasts, grimacing at the memory.

"Awe poor Li," Louis said and pouted at her, then laughed. "I've been wondering something though. Haven't tried it yet though. Girl orgasms are supposed to be like 10000000 times more powerful and amazing than a male orgasm." Louis said and looked around at them. They all nodded and looked at each other.

"I heard that too," Niall said and smiled. "Haven't really thought about testing it out," She said and bit her lip.

"I think it's time we do some band bonding," Harry said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN!! Haha. Looks like you'll have to wait until next chapter! :))) But anyway, thanks for reading this. I know Zayn isn't in the band anymore, but this is my story and girl Zayn is really hot. But, anyway. If you think the girls should change their names, leave a comment. If you have any specific ideas then you can tell me. The names on the links aren't set in stone :) thanks for reading! xx It's not proof read so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!


	2. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit of girl on girl action, so if you're not interested in all that jazz then I suggest you don't read this. It's also gunna be a mix of fluffy and smutty so, for those who /are/ reading, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. The bra and panty sets I'll be describing will have links so you can picture them better. 
> 
> P.P.S. I am very sorry for the horrible writing and smut scenes you are about to be subjected to. Grief counselors and therapists are currently being arranged for those who will need them.

[Girl Direction](http://41.media.tumblr.com/da9a2957881a6ebdbde528f7290582dc/tumblr_n09gaavLIY1s39e1mo1_1280.png)

 

"I think it's time we do some band bonding," Harry said with a smirk.

The other girls looked around at each others face, biting their lips. They nodded and moved to the floor, all of them squirming a bit. As guys it had been different, they'd seen each others dicks so many times they weren't surprised anymore when someone was naked. But this was different. This was new. This was sort of embarrassing. As Zayn looked around the group her cheeks flared in embarrassment, noticing that her shirt wasn't as stretched as the others. Her dark complexion hid her blush, but she was starting to get a bit hot.

"So...How do we do this?" Liam asked as  she looked at Harry. All of them followed her lead and Harry shrugged, mulling it over for a minuet.

"I guess the easiest way to start is to just start taking clothes off, right?" She suggested. The other girls nodded and Louis took the incentive to go first. She slipped out of her clothes, her [pink lace](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/253116441533486369/) bra and matching panties now on display. She took her hair out of the ponytail she had thrown it up in and let it fall easily around her shoulders. She twirled her hair between her fingers, something she had come to do when she was nervous.

"God Lou, I'd kill for your curves," Liam said, making Louis pinken.

"Yeah? You don't think they're...I don't know..too much?" She asked nervously, biting her lip softly.

"Are you kidding Lou? They're totally hot," Niall said and Louis blushed more, but smiled.

"Yeah...I guess they are, huh?" She said and sat a little taller. Niall went next, tossing her clothes to the side. Her [bra](http://imgs.inkfrog.com/pix/asdfkjasdf/400_purple.jpg) was purple with black polka dots. It had white lace on top of black lace edging the sides, pink ribbon going through the middle and a purple bow nestled between her breasts. Her panties matched, the layered lace and ribbon coming down through the middle of the front of her panties in a steep V, a black bow between the two lines. She pulled her hair to one side, settling back against the couch lazily.

"That's so cute Ni, I wish it came in my size," Zayn said, nodding at her bra. Niall grinned, playing with it a bit.

"Thanks! I've seen some really cute ones in your size though Zee, makes me mad that they don't make them like that for me," She said and smiled easily.

"I'd kill for tits that size," Harry groaned. "What are you, a quadrouple x?" She whined. Niall laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's all in the bra hon. I'm only a D cup," She said and shrugged. Zayn scoffed.

"Yeah, _only_ a D cup," She said and Niall blushed shrugging. Harry went next, lifting her navy blue sweater over her head to reveal a [bra](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NjAwWDYwMA==/%24%28KGrHqJ,!p4F!YGqLT+7BQfYyWk66!~~60_57.JPG?rt=nc) with white lace fringing on the top but was blue with white polka dots on the rest of it. Her panties matched, a large strip of white lace coming halfway down the front. The rest of the fabric was blue with white polka dots like her bra, two little white strings on each side to hold the sides together. She situated the bra a bit more before looking over at the other girls, her curls falling in waves over her shoulders. She was confident in her body, but she wasn't going to be a jerk about it and demand compliments.

"Harry why are you so perfect," Louis whined. "I'd kill for a body like yours," She said. The atmosphere was quickly changing from awkward and tense to relaxed. A few more compliments about her bra and her breasts were thrown around before Liam slowly took her kit off asnwell. Her [bra](http://i.imgur.com/lN2cvfo.jpg?1) was made of white lace, with black straps and edging, along with a black bow in the middle. Her thong matched, the panties being made of a sheer white lace that showed that Liam like to keep clean and shaven. The sheer lace was connected to black stretchy bands that also acted as edging, a bow in the middle as well. 

"Oooh, risque," Louis teased. "Who knew under all that shyness Liam had a knack for being sexy," She said and bumped shoulders with the girl, as she was right next to her. Liam blushed and shrugged.

"You know what they say. Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets," She said, causing all the girls to giggle.

"No but seriously though that bra is seriously sexy and I hope you're not attached because I'm stealing it," Louis said, causing Liam to laugh.

"You can try Tomlinson, but you'll never get your hands on it," She teased back, even though she'd let Louis borrow the whole set if she wanted too. After a moment of more banter, Zayn slowly slid her clothes off, blushing and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Holy fuck Zayn," Niall breathed as she took in the sight before her. Zayn's [bra](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/407364728767093189/) was white with electric blue lace coming most of the way up it, a dark blue bow in the middle. Her panties matched, the bright blue lace making most of her thong except for the white fabric that barely covered her essentials, the sheer lace also showing Zayn was one to shave as well, a dark blue bow situated on the lace as well. 

"Gorgeous," Liam said, jaw slack.

"Thanks," Zayn murmured, shifting awkwardly. She was sitting on her knees, her body hunching a bit as every pair of eyes glued to her. The next thing Zayn knew she was tumbling back a bit, lips on hers. She looked at Louis wide eyed, having just managed to steady them before they flew back into the coffee table. At first Zayn sat there awkwardly before she slowly melted into the kiss, her fingers winding into Louis' messy hair. Zayn's other hand held them up, along with one of Louis'. Her other hand was sliding over the soft warm skin of her back.

Zayn squeaked when hands gripped her ankles and pulled her forward so if she laid back she wouldn't hit the coffee table, the squeak she let out allowing Louis to slider her tongue into Zayn's mouth. Zayn tangled her tongue with Louis', the two girls exploring each others mouths as Zayn slowly lowered them to the ground, her hand then moving to map out Louis' body.

Her fingers danced along Louis' skin as they kissed, before they slowly came up to the clip of her bra. She thumbed over it for a bit before she easily unlatched it with skilled fingers. Louis let the material fall from her skin, sitting up properly to take it off. She looked up to find the other three had moved the table, and where watching them intently. Niall's hand was in her panties, Harry slowly teasing herself through hers, and Liam now on her knees with her thighs pressed together tightly, fidgeting and squirming as she watched, lip caught between her shiny white teeth. Louis looked down at Zayn to see her flinging her bra at Niall's head and laughed, loving her best friend's antics even in this situation.

"For my loyal and devoted fans." She joked, grinning at them before looking back up at Louis. Louis leaned down, lips dancing over Zayn's skin, pressing kisses to her chest before her mouth latched on to her nipple, her tongue swirling as she sucked on it gently. A gasp fell from Zayn's lips, her fingers curling into Louis' hair as she panted. Louis licked and sucked until Zayn's nipple had hardened sufficiently, kissing over her breast to her other nipple, trapping the sensitive bud between her teeth as one of her hands moved to play with the one she was just sucking on. She gently tugged her nipple before sucking on it gently, her free hand moving down slip her panties off.

Niall moved from her spot on the floor, taking off her bra and underwear before moving over and pulling Louis down, playing with Louis' big bum, laying a few smacks to it. The smacks earned a soft moan from Louis, which caused Zayn to moan loudly at the feeling of the vibrations on her nipple. When Niall her the popping sound of Louis pulling off of Zayn's nipple she wrapped her arms around Louis' legs and tugged her down, leaving her level with Zayn's pussy. Louis kissed the soft skin of Zayn's thighs and around her shaven pussy, teasing her, letting out a moan as Niall dove straight in, her tongue licking it's way into Louis' dripping wet cunt.

Harry kissed Liam's knuckles gently in an attempt to calm her down a bit before she helped her out of her bra and underwear, Harry returning the favor. Harry moved to Niall's side and angled her a bit, making Louis angle herself as well. She had Liam lay on her back at an angle as well, her head sliding just underneath Niall's thighs. Harry crawled over top of Liam, angled so her hips were over Zayn's face and her face was level with Liam's thighs. Harry had angled them just right so they made a sort of circle. Niall moved so she was sitting a bit above Liam's face, her mouth sit working away at Louis, who was working away at Zayn, who was now working away at Harry.

Harry held onto Liam's thighs gently, stroking the soft skin until she finally spread them open for Harry, cheeks pink. "Oh, fuck, Li. You're fucking soaked," She moaned out, looking at Liam's shining pussy. She was so wet she had coated the skin around her pussy in a sheen of her juices, making Harry want to drool. "I've never seen a girl get this wet before," He said, slowly sliding one of her fingers over her wet folds. Liam's hips jerked forward at the sudden feeling, a muffled moan tumbling from her lips, setting off a chorus of other moans.

Harry started to slowly lick and suck at Liam's wet heat, going gently and slowly as she could feel that Liam was a bit uncomfortable with the situation, and Liam couldn't have been happier about that.

The first to cum was Zayn, her hips pinned to the floor with one of Louis' hands. She gasped and arched her back up, keens sliding from her lips as her thighs tensed and shook, Louis sucking and licking her through it, two fingers pumping in and out of her wet cunt. She slowed to a stop after helping Zayn ride through her orgasming, cumming not long after Zayn had.

Louis was moaning needily and breathily, her hips fucking herself back on Niall's tongue, fingers curled into the carpet as she came against Niall's face, Niall's fingers rubbing over Louis' clit beautifully. She panted and gasped after she came, rolling over to the side and breaking the oral-train. Niall came next, moaning so loud she was practically screaming, her hips moving fast and greedy over Liam's face, her finger's in Liam's hair. Her whole body trembled with the force of her orgasm, Niall's moan's turning to pants as she got off of Liam, joining Louis on the side lines.

Harry came next, silent except for ragged breathing and pants, her hips moving a bit frantically as well on Zayn's fingers, Zayn sliding out from underneath Harry after she was done helping her through her orgasm. Liam came next, both hands now tangled in Harry's hair. She was gasping and panting, moan's tumbling from her lips. Harry had a finger in Liam's tight heat, pumping at a nice pace. Words started tumbling from Liam's mouth in an incoherent jumble, her hips moving franticallly and her thigs shaking hard until she was moaning loudly, body locked in one position as she rocketed through her orgasm, Harry helping her through until she was shuddering and gently pushing at Harry's head, her clit now too sensitive to be sucked on any longer.

"Liam may have the wettest pussy on the face of the Earth," Harry said as she sat up properly, wiping her dripping chin. "It's great," She said and helped Liam sit up. The five of them cuddled together naked on the floor, hands moving over each others naked bodies gently, staying away from their sensitive bits.

"Yeah," Zayn sighed after a while of kissing everyone ans letting hands wander. "I could definitely get used to girl orgasms. Blew my fucking mind," She hummed and all the girls hummed and nodded. Maybe life as girls wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how shitty that was. If anyone wants to write a better scene for me I'll gladly give you credit because my writing is shit. But theres the sex scene! Sorry it's so short, I go back to school soon and it's been a bit hectic. I wanted to get this up before I go back tomorrow, so enjoy! I'm still taking name suggestions by the way! Thanks!


End file.
